Myouseki
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Pero Shuuzou comprendía, que era imposible comprar un kilo de naranjas y que todas ellas estuvieran buenas. Así pues, decidido, y en espera de lo inminente, se encaminaba a su destino que como padre y progenitor de esos niños, le aguardaba sonriente.
1. I

**M**_yousek**i**_

**P**or **A**omine **D**aiki.

* * *

**I**

* * *

Desde _aquel_ día en el que terminara Enero, ese que se llevara su anhelo, algo dentro de él se rompió. No supo con exactitud el _qué _pero si la causa que lo produjo. El 31 se convertiría entonces en el inicio de una celebración amarga que solo él festejaría. Así pues Nijimura hace una lista sentado, en la barra que conecta la cocina y el comedor a cierta parte de la sala de estar, con papel y bolígrafo en mano. Se encuentra enumerando los ingredientes para la cena que se llevara a cabo esta noche, la cual incluye platillos seleccionados en base a ciertos gustos que no son suyos. La tarea es sencilla, como cada año, y agradece el contar con un empleo estable y bien remunerado que le permita otorgarse ciertos lujos como lo es celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de sus hijos.

"¿Hay algo más que quieras agregar_?"_

Los años y el irrompible lazo consanguíneo le han adiestrado los sentidos; facilitándole el poder reconocer a distancia e identificar los sonidos y gestos hechos, así como a interpretar las palabras no dichas de sus niños sin haberse tomado ese odioso e innecesario curso para ser mejor padre que le recomendara la maestra de Shougo. Ya que según ella el mal comportamiento del mocoso necesitaba de atención especializada que no podía serle otorgada en casa. Pero él tenía una mejor manera de remediar el comportamiento osado y vulgar de sus descendientes sin recurrir a métodos que incluyeran gastar tiempo y dinero. Y la manoterapia era una de ellas. Siempre o casi siempre, es su primer tratamiento de elección en caso de que la larga y tediosa plática no funcione con sus hijos. Pero si era sincero había, hasta la fecha, miembros de su familia que no conocían todavía el efecto de su mano; encontrándose entre ellos justamente el chiquillo que se halla ahora parado a lado del marco con un gran ratón blanco de felpa sosteniendo en brazos.

"Si no lo dices no lo anotaré"

Sin girarse le ha hablado en un tono firmemente neutral. No iba a tratar de adivinar, como hiciera cuando era más chico, ya que eso le jode bastante y tres décadas ya pesan; 4 años de adiestramiento son suficientes para que ese crío sea capaz de decir lo que desea y lo que no. Así pues esa sería su única oferta.

Pero el pequeño no dice nada, solo se ha quedado allí mirándole fijamente.

Shuuzou, quien no ha volteado ni un solo instante para verle, no logra permanecer totalmente indiferente al sentir sobre él la penetrante mirada del niño.

"_Odio cuando hace eso"_

Esos ojos tan inexpresivos le perturbaban de cierta manera. Más porque el mocoso no ha sido así desde un inicio. Está seguro de recordar a un chiquillo más extrovertido. Pero algo cambió, y por supuesto que conoce la razón de ese cambio tan drástico, pero ese asunto no puede tratarlo por ahora, por ello quizá solo se limita a hacer sugerencias que sabe bien se ignorarán.

Arrastrando la silla hacia atrás, girando el cuerpo, ha dejado de lado lo que estuviera escribiendo para poder verlo apropiadamente.

Sin embargo Shuuzou no pudo evitar arrugar la frente y hacer una mueca de disgusto.

"Deja de mirarme así. Me pone de nervios"

El niño termina ofreciéndole tras sus secas palabras una respuesta caracterizada por bajar ligeramente la cabeza y apretar al muñeco en sus manos. Dándole a entender así que su comentario le ha entristecido.

Admitir que se siente abochornado por hacer sentir mal a su hijo es un hecho que solo haría frente a _ella _y nadie más. Nijimura desvía la mirada para meditar un par de minutos y enseguida ponerse en pie y andar hasta el crío.

"Ven, ya es hora de ir por esos mocosos"

Sin agregar nada más, Shuuzou se inclina hacia adelante, extendiendo los brazos, para levantarlo.

"Lo siento"

La vocecilla choca claramente en sus oídos, débil y grata. A ello Nijimura solo devuelve una mirada seria e inamovible.

"No necesito que lo lamentes, sino que aprendas a no hacerlo. ¿Entiendes?"

Por su parte el chiquillo asiente con la misma expresión de siempre. Haciéndole creer a Shuuzou que el crío no ha entendió nada de lo dicho o qué bien se está burlando de él.

"_Joder, que complicado"_

Llevándole en brazos Shuuzou toma las llaves del auto cerrando tras de sí la puerta de la casa.

Hoy el menor de sus hijos cumplirá 5 años, y como cada año ha hecho que se quede en casa; por esta acción ya en más de una ocasión ha recibido críticas por parte de sus padres. Al parecer tomar su cumpleaños como una excusa para no hacerle asistir a clases estaba mal. Los malcría, dijeron.

Pero para él, quien adora a sus padres, la familia es lo más importante. Y si su cariño puede ser entendido como transmitido a sus hijos mediante gestos que a sus ojos no tienen relevancia importante en su desarrollo como lo son estos, entonces él seguiría haciéndolo. Pese a todos, pese a nadie.

Sin dejar de cargar al pequeño se las ha arreglado para abrir la puerta trasera de la camioneta y ajustar el asiento para niños especialmente instalado. Cualquiera que le viera maniobrar de esa manera diría que es todo un experto. Y verdad que Nijimura lo era. Los años, su estado físico, esos días en el club de baloncesto y la manada por hijos que posee le hicieron desarrollar habilidades que no sabía tenía hasta llegado el momento.

Una vez terminado Nijimura ha hecho ademán de querer sentar al chiquillo quien de inmediato se ha aferrado a sus ropas igual que un felino.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Intentando sacárselo de encima inmediatamente al jalarle del traje de marinerito que trae puesto, regalo de su abuela materna, pero el mocoso solo ha apretado más su amarre. Incluso puede ya sentir esas diminutas uñas clavársele a través de la camisa blanca que viste. Agradece por instantes haberse quitado la corbata, no quiere volver a darles esa desventaja a sus mocosos sobre él.

"Deja eso"

Le dice.

Pero el pequeño niega con la cabeza pegada a su pecho.

"Ya te dije que lo digas. No soy adivino, ¿sabes?"

No estaba enojado, ni un poco, pero tampoco se sentía con ánimos de batallar. En especial éste día.

Dejando de tirar de las ropas del niño, mantiene la mano, quieta, en ese lugar. No busca hacer otra cosa salvo mirar de reojo su reloj de mano, quien le informa que restan 15 minutos para las 13:00hrs.

"Debemos ir por tus hermanos. Nos están esperando"

Shuuzou sabe que aquel comportamiento no es común en ese niño, así como el hecho de que durante estos días él se encuentra vulnerable. Hay momentos, como este, en los que cree que éste chiquillo lo sabe todo y teme que sea así, sin exteriorizarlo claro. Ya que de entre todos, justamente él no quiere que se entere de su mayor debilidad, debilidad que Nijimura llamaría más bien una herida incapaz de sanar.

"Compadécete de esas pobres mujeres que los cuidan toda la mañana"

"Otou_-san_ también"

"¿Ah?"

"También debe descansar"

Por supuesto que le es necesario hacerlo, pero para ser sinceros el concepto de la palabra _descansar _se había distorsionado ya hace bastante tiempo cuando un ginecólogo con un sobre en mano le dijo que sería padre. Así que pese a los buenos e ingenuos deseos de su hijo, Shuuzou tiene que ignorar lodicho para encender la camioneta y ponerse en marcha.

"Tetsuya"

Dice su nombre, amable, gentil, palmeándole un par de veces la espalda. Tetsu se despega, dejándole ir para facilitarle el poder sentarlo.

"¿Quieres intentarlo?'

Le pregunta, y Shuuzou ruega porque le responda un: _no_; sus hijos crecen, lo sabe y lo acepta pero no por ello niega que le agradaría que siguieran dependiendo totalmente de él, dejándole al menos abrocharles el cinturón. No sabe que Tetsuya le analiza en el momento y que conoce a su padre más de lo que se piensa.

"No puedo, Daiki-_nii-san_ siempre lo hace"

Nijimura sabe que eso es mentira, que Tetsuya es más diestro en ciertas cosas que Daiki, pero agradece depositando un beso en los cabellos de su hijo por dejarle hacer aquello.

"Vayamos entonces"

El niño asiente y él cierra la puerta, subiendo enseguida para encender la camioneta. Colocando los seguros para niños y acomodándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Viajan a una velocidad que no maree a Tetsuya, y a una que le permita ser puntual. Pues en la vida de Shuuzou y de su familia las reglas son la base de su estilo de vida. A pesar de que muchas veces su temperamento le obligan a incumplir algunas.

El móvil vibra y no es más que su secretaría. Hoy no responderá, a ningún llamado que no sea de su familia. Ignora los 6 intentos que realiza la persistente mujer para levantar el celular y ponerlo en modo silencioso.

" Ogiwara-_kun_, dijo que me daría un regalo mañana"

Nijimura escucha atento, sin desviar la vista del camino, de lo que habla repentinamente su hijo. Así que el tal Ogiwara Shigehiro tenía preparado algo. Esta seguro que ese mismo es el único niño a quien Tetsuya llama amigo, y el mismo que Ryouta, Daiki y Satsuki no quieren. Jodidos mocosos y sus celos. Pero no los culpaba, y hasta encontraba agradable el hecho de que adoraran a su pequeño hermano. Sin embargo tenía que hacer algo con sus maneras de actuar, o a este paso terminaran destrozando la única amistad que posee Tetsuya.

"Quiero que esté hoy"

El deseo de Tetsu es sin duda algo que se cumplirá. Pese a todo. Aunque con ciertas condiciones y modificaciones al plan trazado para este día.

"También estarán tus hermanos"

Se lo recuerda repentino, porque si bien es excelente crear lazos con otras personas, la familia es lo primero y Tetsuya debe aprenderlo.

Pero él no luce contento, por primera vez, y Shuuzou quiere complacerlo pero no con eso.

"Has nacido como miembro de esta familia. Eres parte importante de nuestro equipo. ¿Comprendes?, no puedes hacer a un lado a esos mocosos"

Gira el volante a la izquierda no sin antes mirar fugazmente por el retrovisor. El chiquillo está triste y eso le pudre. Pero las cosas son esas, aunque bien puede compensarle.

"Iremos al parque. Me pondré en contacto con su madre. Serán solo tú y él. No quiero que les digas a tus hermanos. Así que quita esa cara"

La escuela se distingue con claridad por el camino, y a Tetsuya se le iluminan los ojos por primera vez en el día. Dándole vida a su expresión. Quiere decir gracias pero antes de que pueda hacerlo su padre ya ha aparcado y bajado de la camioneta.

"Ven"

Abriendo la puerta trasera y liberándolo del asiento. Cargándolo con facilidad en un solo brazo mientras sostiene en la otra las llaves y el móvil.

Tetsuya se acurruca contra el cuerpo de Shuuzou, aferrando sus pequeñas manos alrededor del cuello de este.

Puede ver como los niños, más grandes que él pasan corriendo, y a sus madres ir tras de ellos. Esas mujeres que actúan igual que su padre pero que pese a ello son totalmente diferentes. Tetsu se pregunta, a veces, porque su papá se entristece en ocasiones y también la razón de que el día de las madres mande a la abuela. No entiende, salvo que eso no le duele. Encontrándolo extraño cuando sus compañeros lloran gritando "_mami" _a diferencia de él que solo sabe llamar a su padre.

"Buenas tardes, Nijimura_-san_"

La voz que se escucha le dice que han llegado al salón de aquel hermano.

"Buenas tardes"

"Permítame un momento, enseguida lo llamo"

Tetsuya se frota el rostro en el hombro de su padre quien ya acostumbrado se encuentra. Ignorando el acto como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

"Seijuurou_-kun_, tu padre ha venido a recogerte"

"¿No olvidas nada?"

La pregunta de Nijimura es rutinaria cuando el niño llega, puesto que realmente no es necesaria cuando de éste hijo se trata.

"Estoy listo, _chichi-ue_"

"Claro"

A Shuuzou le gustaría, a veces solo a veces, que Seijuurou se portase más como los otros bastardos que tiene por hermanos.

"Hoy hicimos un concurso y Seijuurou_-kun_ fue quien ocupó el primer lugar nuevamente. Es un niño muy inteligente y educado. Ha hecho un gran trabajo con él, Nijimura_-san_"

"Es lo menos que debe hacer"

Sabe que su padre quisiera alagarlo, pero sus formas de hacerlo distan de lindas palabras.

"Le agradezco su trabajo, _sensei_. Con su permiso. Despídete"

"Hasta mañana, Monomi-_sensei_"

Y esta consiente que su hermano Seijuurou lo sabe mejor que nadie, porque de entre todos sus hermanos, quizás es quien más ama a su padre.

Nijimura le ofrece la mano a Sei, quien la toma enseguida, sonriéndole a su maestra como despedida quien la devuelve el gesto por igual, mandando al tiempo miradas dulzonas al padre quien las ignora.

"¿Qué clase de concurso?"

Shuuzou quiere saber en qué ha destacado, esta vez, este pequeño genio.

"El objetivo era escribir el nombre correcto de ciertos animales en inglés. Fui el único quien acertó todos"

"No lo diré, estoy seguro de que lo sabes"

Seijuurou, su hermano, es un niño de cabellos rojos y de ojos peculiares. Con un carácter tranquilo y de cierta forma amable. Es de todos sus hermanos el más inteligente. Incluso suele ayudar a los otros más grandes con los deberes. Desde que tiene uso de memoria los maestros siempre le han elogiado, y Tetsuya cree que las posibilidades de que Sei sea el preferido de papá son muy altas.

Tetsu esconde la cara en el cuello de su papá, ocultando su cara disconforme.

"¿Qué?"

Su acto ha hecho que Nijimura se detenga, y cuestione con sospechas insinuadas en su tono un tanto osco.

"¿Pasa algo?"

Sei secunda a Shuuzou y Tetsu se endereza para ver con sus inexpresivos ojos a su hermano.

Nijimura no sabe a ciencia cierta sobre ese momento en el que sus dos pequeños hijos mantienen fija la mirada uno sobre el otro ni que pelean en silencio por él mismo.

"Veo que estás siendo caprichoso, Tetsuya. Hoy es tu cumpleaños así que no diré nada. Puedes disfrutar de tu día"

El menor conoce la expresión oculta en esas pupilas. Y agradece que le deje ser al menos el día de hoy.

"Gracias, Seijuurou_-kun_"

Esperando entonces que cumpla. Aunque no es como si Shuuzou fuese a ignorarlo. Su padre era el mejor padre del mundo. O al menos del diminuto fragmento que él conocía.

Tetsuya vuelve a reposar la cabeza en su papá, observando el colegio lleno de variadas plantas cubiertas por la nieve y sacudiéndose ausente la nariz con un pequeño movimiento. Un año más y estaría cursando la primaria con los demás. Él también sería un estudiante como sus hermanos.

"¡Nijimura_-san_! Por favor deje de consentir tanto a Atsushi-_kun_. Nada bueno pasará si se le carean los dientes. Tenga más cuidado"

"_Argh_, que ruidosa es esa mujer"

Pudo escuchar los gritos de aquella maestra, quien no ha esperado siquiera a que lleguen hasta el salón para ya estar reprendiendo a su padre al verlo acercarse. Esa chica escandalosa es la maestra de su hermano de 7 años, y su nombre es Hiragata Yumie.

"Buenas tardes"

Su padre saluda primero, ignorando los reclamos.

"Se la pasa comiendo en clases. Le da un mal ejemplo a sus compañeros"

Ese tema es prácticamente de todos los días, y Shuuzou, sabe que no es un problema como para armar un escándalo de ese tipo, mucho menos para exhibirlo ante todos los padres que llegan por sus hijos a esa hora.

"_Sensei_ comprendo su preocupación pero es innecesaria. Personalmente me hago responsable de lo que comen mis hijos, así como de su salud oral. El niño sabe la importancia que tienen sus dientes. Además no puede alegar que estoy haciendo algo mal cuando los resultados de los exámenes médicos aplicados en la escuela han arrojado resultados positivos en Atsushi"

"P-pero"

"Su rendimiento académico es igual, hasta ahora no he visto calificaciones que me hagan considerar detenerlo"

"Aún así no-"

"Lo lamento pero no puedo quedarme a discutir con usted sobre este tema. Con su permiso. ¡Atsushi!"

"Arara otou-_san_, y Seichin con Tetsuchin"

"Toma tus cosas, no olvides nada"

"Mn"

"Hasta mañana, _sensei_"

"Vámonos"

"N-nijimura-_san_"

Una vez más su padre ha dejado a la señorita con las palabras en la boca, evitando a toda costa el alargar esa plática absurda llena de palabras hostiles.

Tetsuya se endereza para mirar fijamente a Atsushi que llevaba una bolsa de caramelos en las manos, son pequeños con formas puntiagudas y colores llamativos que no se le escapan. Tiene curiosidad por saber qué tan deliciosos son y pronto su hermano se da cuenta de las intenciones que se le desbordan de los ojos, extendiéndole la bolsa para que él mismo se cerciore.

"Gracias"

Dice Tetsu, y Atsushi restándole importancia responde un breve: "Mn", para seguir comiendo sin ánimos aparentes.

Continuando con el recorrido, los cuatro toman un pasillo que los conduce al tercer grado, al salón donde el hermano favorito de Tetsuya se encuentra cursando. Sorpresivamente Shuuzou se detiene, diciendo algo:

"Seijuurou, vigila a tus hermanos"

Nijimura baja a Tetsu, dejándole en medio de Atsushi y Sei, siendo sujetado de la mano por el último para no dejarlo ir y así poder cuidarlo sin problemas.

Su padre se ha alejado, con la vista fija en dirección de los árboles cubiertos todavía de nieve plantados a unos metros del salón de tercero. Hay algo allá arriba, está seguro Tetsuya, que tiene intrigado a su padre, y que por ello mismo les ha dejado allí sin más remedio que el de aguardar a su regreso.

"¡Daiki!"

Cuando Nijimura grita ese nombre, Tetsu vibra por instantes, puesto que es ese el nombre de su hermano predilecto.

"¿Huh?, ¡viejo! ¿Ya es hora de irnos?"

Dai asoma el rostro entre las ramas del árbol, en una posición de cabeza, peligrosa, audaz, al tiempo en que se cuelga imitando a un mono o similar.

"Baja de allí, ¿o tantas ganas tienes de abrirte la cabezota?"

Shuuzou no tarda en jalarlo del brazo, sacando a Daiki de balance, tumbándolo sin remedio y atrapándolo en el aire. Cargándolo como a una princesa en medio de todos sus amigos y a los ojos de sus queridos hermanos.

"¡¿Q-qué haces?!, ¡bájame, viejo!"

De inmediato Daiki, avergonzado, patalea en brazos de Nijimura, sintiéndose mal por cómo las cosas han terminado.

"Deja de moverte si no quieres que te tire, idiota"

"Bien, pero bájame ya, ¿qué van a decir mis admiradores?"

"Admiradores mi trasero"

La interacción que tienen Shuuzou y Daiki hacen que Tetsuya se sienta alegre pero al mismo tiempo deprimido. Es un sentimiento contradictorio, porque de cierta forma siente que lo han excluido y que por igual no pertenece a ese cuadro tan gozosamente familiar. Tetsu no tarda en hacer un puchero, arrugando las cejas y frente, que Seijuurou nota de inmediato.

"¿Celoso?"

La pregunta en un tono afable, algo sarcástica y burlesca, producen en Tetsu un disgusto grande que se traga de inmediato para no caer en la trapa que le tiende su aquel hermano que firme sostiene su mano.

"No"

Su padre pronto regresa con Daiki ya caminando a su lado.

"¿No olvidas nada?"

"Nah"

"_Eso dijo la vez pasada y tuve que regresar por su maldito cuaderno de tareas_"

Cuando por fin llegan a donde se encuentra ellos, Daiki no tarda en abrazar a Tetsuya, alzándolo y tratando de cargarlo con algo de trabas al principio.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Tetsu!"

Un gran beso en la mejilla hacen que Tetsuya se ruborice y de inmediato baje la cabeza, abrazandose fuertemente al cuello de su hermano, y sin querer asfixiándolo.

"U-ugh, T-tetsu, n-no pue-do res-"

Pero a Tetsuya no le importa, y feliz, emocionado, sigue apretujando a su hermano. Seijuurou, Atsushi, miran acostumbrados esa escena peculiar entre ese par. Por su parte Shuuzou, satisfecho, deja que se maten sí así lo quieren solo por mostrar su entusiasmo al verse el uno al otro, casi como si fueran un par de novios que llevaran más de 3 años separados.

Retomando el camino, Nijimura es seguido por sus hijos que deambulan detrás de él. Es una visión interesante, porque parecen un mini ejército liderado por un poderoso comandante patrullando los caminos de la escuela.

Los niños, maestros y padres admiran en murmullos, otros en silencio, la poderosa familia que pasa frente a ellos. Se sabe bien que Shuuzou no es un simple empresario, sino uno poderoso, rico, y que sus hijos, cada uno de ellos un talento innato poseen en sus adentros. Para cuando llegan al siguiente punto, el cuarto hermano, el quinto hijo, está de pie mirando atento un cartel pegado a las afueras de su salón, con la mochila en hombros y todavía pulcramente vestido.

"Hemos venido por ti. Vámonos"

Nijimura dice y ese hijo suyo voltea a verlo con un aire sereno, de cierto modo frívolo, inmensamente contrastante con el que suele ponerle Daiki.

"Shintarou"

"Ah"

Shintarou es su cuarto hermano, es una persona seria, fácil de hacer enojar cuando toman sus cosas o le incluyen en bromas que no son de su agrado. Es una persona algo difícil de lidiar, pero en el fondo un excelente familiar. Tiene una obsesión con su hermano Seijuurou, y siempre que puede intenta superarle en cada aspecto en el cual Sei haya destacado. Es curioso, porque Seijuurou es más joven que Shintarou, pero de cierta forma más capaz que el último. Y a veces Tetsuya se pregunta si algún día Shin logrará sobrepasar a Sei.

"Terminaron temprano, ¿no?"

Daiki con los brazos cruzados por detrás de la cabeza le dice a Shin, que despectivo voltea a verle a través de sus gruesos lentes.

"Es lógico, después de todo somos el mejor grupo"

"Hum"

La distancia aparente entre las relaciones de sus hermanos, son solo eso, apariencias, Tetsuya y su padre Shuuzou , saben que los lazos de su familia son mucho más profundo de lo que aparentan, pero que aún así siguen existiendo las competencias o los celos entre ella.

Más adelante, justo donde se encuentran las escaleras que conducen a la planta alta de la escuela se encuentran dos de sus hermanos mayores aguardando por ellos. Tetsu está seguro de que se trata de ellos por el gran grupo de chicos y chicas cercándolos como una especie de muro alzado. Shuuzou adopta un semblante molesto, de esos que dicen claramente que no quiere lidear con aquel enjambre de niños hormonales, por ello de inmediato da las ordenes para evitar ese encuentro:

"Tetsuya, hazlo"

Y sin esperar demasiado, Tetsu separa los labios para gritar: "¡Ryouta-nii-chan, Satsuki-nee-san!"

Su voz, infantil, andrógino, perfora los oídos de ese par localizado al otro lado de la muralla de alumnos extasiados.

"¡¿Kuroko_cchi_?!"

"¡¿Tetsu-_kun_?!"

De inmediato sus hermanos, embriagados por el llamado de sus labios, se mueven a través de los chicos que los tienen cautivos. Atravesándolos sin delicadeza alguna, importándoles poco las severas peticiones de que permanezcan un rato más. Nijimura conoce bien a sus crías, y está al tanto de la insana obsesión que le tienen al más joven de sus hijos. Basta con que éste les llame para que estén a sus pies en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¡Ya están aquí_-su_!"

Ryouta, es el quinto hermano, el sexto hijo, un niño apuesto con su propio club de fans. Es una persona alegre, entusiasta y un tanto engreída como todos sus hermanos. Pero bastante amorosa, tanto que a veces resulta demasiado empalagoso y fastidioso.

"¿Ese es el traje que la abuela le envió a Tetsu_-kun_ por su cumpleaños, no?, luce tan lindo"

Y la otra es su hermana Satsuki, la sexta hija y la única mujer en su familia. Ella igual que Daiki y Ryouta, siempre están cuidando de Tetsuya, y en sus momentos de locura jura y perjura que será la única capaz de casarse con éste, pese a la notoria diferencia de edades.

"¿Dónde está el imbécil de su hermano?"

La pregunta de Shuuzou cortó de tajo el ambiente ameno. Tetsuya y sus hermanos sabían que el tema del primogénito siempre era uno delicado, que a nadie le gustaba tratar, y mucho menos a Seijuurou, quien era el único que parecía tener cierta enemistad con él.

Ryouta se rascó la cabeza, guardando la mano derecha en el bolsillo del pantalón, dudando en responder el cuestionamiento de Nijimura, que acostumbrado esperó el tiempo pertinente para permitirle a este el que diera razón de su hermano.

"Está con el director, creo que lo van a suspender… de nuevo"

Lo dijo, buscando sonar casual, como si estuviera informándoles de cuánto subiría la temperatura por la tarde. Y Satsuki al ver la expresión peligrosa de su padre, saltó a favor de su hermano después de que Ryotua dijera lo anterior:

"¡P-pero no fue culpa de Shougo, papá, por favor tienes que creerm—"

Pero Shuuzou no la dejó terminar, a él no podían darle excusas de ese tipo. No cuando él sabía qué clase de hijos tenía, por ello interrumpió a Satsuki, para evitar toda esa palabrería que no tendría ningún efecto sobre él.

"Satsuki"

"¿S-sí?"

"Llévate a tus hermanos, espérenme en la camioneta"

"Como digas"

"Ryouta, te los encargo"

En el instante en que Nijimura dio un par de pasos al frente, dirigiéndose hacia la oficina del director, Ryouta le dijo en un tono que solo él y este podían haber escuchado lo siguiente:

"No seas tan duro con él, eso no pondrá feliz a Kuroko_cchi_"

Sin devolverle una réplica se alejó.

Esto no se estaba desarrollando de la forma que él quería, y Tetsuya no tenía porque pagar las malas acciones de ese estúpido hermano que se suponía debía ser un ejemplo.

Pero Shuuzou comprendía, que era imposible comprar un kilo de naranjas y que todas ellas estuvieran buenas. Así pues, decidido, y en espera de lo inminente, se encaminaba a su destino que como padre y progenitor de esos niños, le aguardaba sonriente.

* * *

_Continuará…_

* * *

**N/A **Esto es un multiparing, y pienso incluir a los demás personajes como Imayoshi, Kasamatsu, Takao, Miyaji, Himuro, Taiga, etc. Es una RA donde Nijimura Shuuzou es el padre de la generación de los milagros incluyendo a Haizaki. Los apellidos serán utilizados más como apodos para los chicos, porque bueno, sería raro que siendo hijos de Shuuzou no se apellidaran Nijimura. Kuroko es el menor seguido de Akashi, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Ryouta, Satsuki y Haizaki. Este episodio tiene cambios drásticos de POV, pero básicamente son POV's de Shuuzou y Kuroko, por sí (seguramente) se confundieron. ¿Qué si serán cosas cute y lindas y moes y bla bla bla?, no les digo, eso descúbranlo sí la curiosidad les pica. De antemano gracias. _See you next chapter~_


	2. II

**M**_yousek__**i**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki_**.**_

* * *

**II**

* * *

Apretó los dientes lo suficientemente fuerte para que aquel quejido que subiera veloz por su garganta no llegara a los oídos de Shuuzou que le miraba despectivo desde arriba con las manos enrojecidas.

"_Tch"_

Shougo escupió, saboreando de inmediato el polvo del suelo en la punta de la lengua. Incorporándose con dificultad y sintiendo un ardor en el hombro derecho. Echándole un vistazo a su desordenada apariencia para después inclinarse y levantar su mochila.

"¿No pudiste esperar hasta llegar a cas-"

Un puñetazo en la cara le cortó lo mordaz y el cinismo a sus palabras. Pensando tras ello: "_Mierda, no voy a poder tragar pastel, ¿sabes?". _Sobándose la mandíbula, sintiendo todavía los nudillos de su padre impregnados en la cara.

"Mocoso imbécil, ¿cuántas veces necesitas que te reviente la boca para que aprendas a quedarte callado? Nadie quiere oír tus estupideces"

El tono de Nijimura parecía el usual, pero Shougo sabía que no era así. Su voz tal vez se oía normal, típica, con ese deje de hostilidad en su peligrosa gentileza. Más sin embargo la fuerza ejercida en los golpes y la curvatura como el cinismo en el rostro de su padre, eran lo que medían realmente su enojo. Entre más sobrado se mirara Shuuzou más molesto se encontraba.

Shougo se acomodó la mochila con pesadez en el hombro izquierdo, percibiendo la boca hinchársele presurosa. Maldiciendo el frío quemarle la cara roja. Su padre pasó a su lado sin verle pero agarrándole del cuello de la camisa desarreglada para arrastrarlo sin importarle lo más mínimo estrangularlo en el proceso. Y así, entre sus intentos por respirar y esos tirones, llegaron al estacionamiento donde Shuuzou lo soltó sin decoro y advirtiere lo siguiente: "Sí lo arruinas te mato, mocoso", a cierto volumen para que solo él oyera; Shougo no evitó sentirse con ganas de replicarle pero el sabor de su propia sangre, bajando por su garganta, le recordó que si hasta ahora tenía completa la dentadura se debía a que en ocasiones como esta a su testarudo cerebro le daba por guardar silencio, casi como si tuviera algún vago sentimiento de auto preservación muy adentro intentando activarse.

Volvió a sacudirse el uniforme antes de correr la puerta de la camioneta, ni siquiera intento mirar la parte frontal del vehículo, mucho menos el asiento del copiloto. Seguramente Ryouta ya se hallaba ocupando ese lugar como muestra de que el viejo confiaba más en ese sujeto de cara bonita que en él, el primogénito.

Allí adentro sus hermanos parecían entretenidos con sus cosas y nadie volteo a verlo por más de dos segundos. Shougo no odiaba a su familia pero tampoco es que le emocionara pasar rato con ellos. Sin pensarlo se sentó a lado de Satsuki que intentaba llamar la atención de Tetsuya, quien ocultaba caprichosamente la cara en el hombro de Daiki. La escena le hizo torcer la boca.

Tan típico, tan cada día.

"Tetsu_-kun_, estas galletas las hice especialmente por tu cumpleaños. ¿Te gustaría probarlas ahora?"

Satsuki destapó un refractario repleto de lo que parecía ser pan con forma de, ¿de qué?

"¿Y así quieres casarte?, dudo que el idiota que se junte contigo sobreviva el primer desayuno"

Lo soltó tal cual, tomando una de esas cosas para enseguida regresarlas sin delicadeza, como si no fuesen la gran cosa e incluso con una mueca de claro asco.

"¡Argh!, ¡no las toques!, son de Tetsu-_kun"_

"Blegh"

Provocando a Satsuki, haciéndola arrugar tanto la frente que daba la impresión de que se le rompería en cualquier instante.

"Shougo"

Pero su nombre heló la escena, su nombre pronunciado en un tono sedoso, suave y casi femenino fue lo que lo produjo. Las facciones se le endurecieron cuando identificó a la persona que le hablaba. Incluso se le quitó ese dolor palpitándole en la boca.

"Evita esa tonta actitud tuya. Es el cumpleaños de Tetsuya, así que no hagas nada que pueda estropearlo"

No contestó de inmediato, solo echó ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás, escrutando con esos ojos grisáceos al enano que le hablaba en ese ritmo autoritario y sutil, pero sin preocuparse siquiera en ocultarle o disfrazar la hostilidad reflejada en aquella dual mirada en la que aparecía su agria cara.

"Relájate"

Sin dejar de verle le respondió, usando una modulación entre alegrona y despreocupada que deformó al final cuando le dijo: "Seijuurou".

Su pequeño hermano lo notó, joder que lo hizo y eso era justo lo que Shougo quería. Ese mocoso siempre tratándolo como un total imbécil, como un pendejo, a él, al mayor, al primogénito. Sí a Ryouta y a Satsuki no les importaba ser reprendidos por el mini elmo sadista era problema de ellos, no de él. Pero debía admitir que Sei tenía algo que siempre lo limitaba y hacía sentir amenazado, con tan solo sus 6 años.

Se dejó caer en su asiento, oyendo vagamente a Tetsuya consolar a Satsuki y seguramente acariciándole la cabeza como a un perro.

"No te enfades Satsuki-_nee-san. _Por las galletas muchas gracias"

"Tetsu_-kun_"

"Además tengo mucha hambre, así que..."

De repente un codazo en las costillas le hizo chirriar los dientes, Satsuki se había movido para estrechar entre sus brazos al cumpleañero, enternecida por esas palabras ñoñas antes dichas, importándole poco haberlo golpeado.

"¡Te amo, Tetsu-_kun_!"

Miró de reojo la cara sumamente alegre en su hermana contrastar con la morada del más joven que no mostraba resistencia alguna. Daiki que también los veía le arrebató el recipiente a Tetsuya, para probar una de esas cosas amorfas hechas por Satsuki. Solo le dio dos mordidas para enseguida escupirlas directo en el refractario junto a las demás.

"¡_Yawk_!, ¡qué asco!"

Satsuki no se percató de lo que estaba sucediendo, tampoco de cuando Daiki le ofreció el recipiente a Atsushi.

"Oi, ¿quieres?"

Atsushi les dio una pesada mirada para enseguida decir tajante: "No"; desviando los ojos y metiéndose una paleta a la boca.

"Deja eso"

Repentino, alguien más se unió a la escena y Daiki lo volteó a ver, con unos ojos peligrosos que su dueño no sabía poseía.

"No es tuyo"

E igual que Shougo no respondió de inmediato y cuando lo hizo, lo hizo de una manera peculiar. Daiki se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, sujetando en mano una de las _galletas_ de Satsuki e introduciéndola a la fuerza en la boca de Shintarou.

"Sí tanto querías lo hubieras dicho, ¡he!"

"¡Idi-_ugjadeoxjsn_!"

Obligando a Shin a comerse esas porquerías, y fue justo allí que la cocinera se percató de lo que hacían con su creación. Relajando el abrazo, y dejando respirar de paso a Tetsuya, Satsuki pegó el grito en el cielo.

"¡_Gyaaaa_!, m-mis galletas, las galletas que hice con tanto esfuerzo"

"Satsuki-_nee-san_"

"¡Buaaaaa!"

Con ello el viaje se convirtió en una pesadilla. Y Shougo no logró suprimir la felicidad amarga que le cruzó por el pecho.

Shuuzou por su parte venía aguantando las ganas de parar el auto para bajar a esa manada de mandriles y darles una buena tunda.

¿Por qué no eran capaces de mostrar cierto atisbo de educación?, quizá la manoterapia no satisfacía ese aspecto de la crianza y optar por otra resolución ya no se veía tan descabellada.

Un grito agudo y repentino fue la última gota que derramara su paciencia, obligándose a orillar la camioneta para quitarse, iracundo, el cinturón de seguridad y correr la puerta trasera.

"_Oi_, espera, papá ¿qué vas-"

"No te bajes o a ti también te va a tocar"

"Co-mo tu digas"

Cuando lo hizo se topó con un caos muy elaborado. Allí estaban sus hijos, revueltos y por si ningún lado. Daiki tenía las manos ocupadas con el cabello de Satsuki y viceversa. Shintarou respondía con enojo las patadas de Daiki que no dejaba de tirar de Satsuki. Por otra parte Shougo reñía con tremendas carcajadas a Atsushi que molesto manoteaba y protegía sus alimentos. Y en mitad de aquello Seijuurou y Tetsuya, tomados de las manos, trataban de esquivar a sus hermanos recibiendo en el proceso un par de golpes y arañazos.

No cabía duda de que _ella_ le había hecho entrega de una jauría de estúpidas hienas y no de unos adorables niños. Los ojos se agudizaron, e igual que un águila fijó a su primera víctima. Poco amable clavó las garras en el lomo de Shintarou para tirar de su chaleco.

"¡Suelta-"

La cría de inmediato renegó hasta que se percató de que se trataba de él. Respondiendo entonces con una grave palidez y cooperación inusual al momento. Nijimura lo sacó del auto, acomodándolo al lado derecho de la camioneta en unos gestos toscos, dejándolo ir para continuar con los otros. Y fue allí que Shin se reacomodó los lentes y sus ropas hechas un desastre. Mientras tanto Shuuzou metió las manos entre Satsuki y Daiki, separándolos al empujarles de la cara. Satsuki no tardó en detenerse a diferencia de Daiki que buscaba agarrarla de los cabellos otra vez.

"¡Déja-me, déja-, me las vas a-"

"Cierra el hocico"

Le tapó la boca, y tirando de ambos los hizo bajarse también. A Satsuki la ubicó a lado de Shintarou y Daiki del lado izquierdo. Ella intentó reacomodarse sus coletas, sollozando quedito, Dai por su parte maldecía en voz baja y pisoteaba reacio el concreto. Para el momento en que se volvió a Shougo éste le estaba dando de cocos a Atsushi que lo tenía prensado con los dientes de la mejilla. Tuvo que darle un pellizco suficientemente fuerte a Atsushi en el estómago para que soltara a su hermano, haciéndolo llorar con los labios apretados, las cejas curvadas y la frente arrugada. Shougo descendió por su cuenta, posándose a la izquierda pero a tres pasos de Daiki. Sin embargo el otro no se la puso nada fácil.

"Bájate"

"_Hmph_"

Empezando un nuevo berrinche al hacerse el difícil y no acatar sus mandatos.

"No lo voy a repetir chiquillo"

"Papá no es justo, odio a papá y no le voy a hacer caso"

"¿Qué mierda?, ¡bájate!"

Aferrándose de pronto a Seijuurou que seguía tomado de la mano de Tetsuya hasta que la actitud de Atsushi lo sorprendió, dejando ir a su hermano sin pensarlo.

"¡Ayúdame Sei_chin_!"

"¡At-atsushi!"

"Uwah, no quiero, no quiero, papá da miedo"

"¡Maldito mocoso, te dije que te bajaras!"

Para no complicársela, tomó a ambos niños, sacándolos pegados. Seijuurou intentaba calmar a Atsushi que era el único chillando como si lo estuviera matando ya, y eso sería más adelante a decir verdad. Shuuzou se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, respirando profundo, mirando el techo de la camioneta. Sintiendo un disgusto profundo que en realidad tenía más pinta de ser una enorme desilusión que otra cosa. Dejó de apoyarse y justo en ese momento se topó con los enormes e inexpresivos ojos de Tetsuya, que quietecito lo miraba de pie aún dentro del auto. Nijimura no apartó la vista y así se quedaron un rato sin decirse nada hasta que dijo: "Ryouta"

"¿Si?"

"Llévalo a comprar una paleta o algo"

"Ok"

Ryota se bajó para sacar a Tetsu, extendiéndole los brazos para cargarlo.

"Ven, vayamos a comprar algo"

Pero una afable sonrisa no fue tan efectiva, al menos de forma inmediata. Sin embargo Ryouta consiguió que Tetsuya bajara por su cuenta y le diera la mano.

"Estaremos en aquella tienda"

"Cuando termine te enviaré un mensaje. No le compres porquerías como la última vez"

"¡¿Porquerí-, _argh_, como sea. Solo no los golpees demasiado. Andando, _Kurokocchi"_

Ryouta sujetó a Tetsuya de la mano para llevárselo, y este siendo prácticamente arrastrado no dejó de ver el rostro fatigado de su padre que se pasaba los dedos entre la cabellera parado en medio de sus hermanos.

"Bien"

Shuuzou les dijo, tensándolos a todos, excepto a Shougo que intentó inútilmente esconder su miedo.

"Les gusta joderme a cada rato, y les importa poco qué día es hoy"

"¡Papá yo no quería-"

Satsuki se adelantó apenada, todavía con los ojos llorosos.

"POR ESO"

Elevando la voz la calló de inmediato, sobresaltando a todos.

"Después de esto no les van a quedar ganas de volver a fastidiar nunca más"

Y dándoles una mirada recriminatoria Nijimura empezó con el castigo adecuado para esa panda de punks que tenía por hijos.

Mientras tanto Tetsuya seguía de cerca a Ryouta que no hacía más que meter alimentos poco saludables, y sea dicho de paso todos seleccionados en base a los gustos de su hermano, a la canasta que con dificultad sostenía.

"Este y este y este otro y este también"

Tetsu resignado e irritado pero sin exteriorizarlo optó por mirar a su rededor, topándose con otras cosas que captaban suficientemente su atención. A unos pasos de ellos se localizaba un estante de revistas y libros variados. Sin decir nada se acercó cargando a duras penas la canasta para dejarla a un lado de él cuando se paró frente a los libros. La vista se le llenó de inmediato con muchos de los títulos de aquellos textos, pero fue uno en especial el que más llamó su atención. Extendiendo la mano para alcanzarlo.

Sin embargo, no fue el único.

Una mano más también se había movido, chocando con la suya. Tras el contacto Tetsuya la retrajo, entristeciéndose aunque el semblante era el mismo inexpresivo de siempre.

"Ah, lo lamento"

La persona a su lado le dijo en un tono ligeramente hosco, parecido al de su padre, pero Tetsu supo discernir el verdadero sentimiento oculto detrás de esa disculpa un tanto seca. Negando con la cabeza y la mirada baja le restó importancia al asunto, dando por hecho que se daba a entender. El otro niño por su parte se le quedó viendo curioso, enarcando la ceja izquierda.

"_Que niño tan raro. Su presencia es casi nula. No me di cuenta de que estaba allí hasta que nuestras manos contactaron"_

Torciendo los labios y después de haberlo meditado le dijo:

"Puedes tenerlo"

El desconocido le alcanzó el libro y Tetsu lo miró largamente.

"Pero"

Renuente a aceptarlo.

"No importa. Tómalo"

Más sin embargo el otro niño empujó el libro contra su pecho dejando a Tetsuya con la única opción de aceptarlo.

"Gracias"

Con un pequeño asentamiento de cabeza agradeció el gesto. Abrazando posesivo el libro y marcando una vaga sonrisa en los labios.

"Por cierto, ¿vienes solo?, ¿dónde están tus padres?"

El niño alzó la vista, analizando el lugar en busca de su compañía, pero Tetsu se hallaba tan contento que no dijo nada.

"_Este mocoso parece de ¿preescolar?, ¿qué clase de sujetos son sus padres si lo dejan solo y con una enorme canasta llena de- ¡¿DULCES?!"_

Sorprendido al ver la negligencia con aquel pequeño, el niño hizo un movimiento de cabeza, invitándolo a seguirlo y agarrándolo de la mano de una forma un tanto brusca sin quererlo.

"Bien, ven conmigo. No puedes quedarte solo"

Tetsuya iba a decir algo pero no lo hizo, dejándose guiar por el otro niño sin soltar el libro que llevaba consigo. Por otro lado Ryouta seguí animado eligiendo mil y un cosas que serían cargadas abusivamente a la tarjeta dorada de su padre. Así que no se percató de que su lindo hermano menor se alejaba con un total extraño.

"¿Habanero o de especias?, ¿cuál será mejor?"

Sujetando en ambas manos un par de bolsas de papas fritas, Ryouta meditó profundamente para enseguida sonreír animoso y buscar ayuda diciendo:

"¿Tu qué opinas, _Kurokocchi_?"

Sin embargo para su mala fortuna Tetsuya no se encontraba a su lado, por lo que instintivamente su mirada empezó a recorrer cada lugar cercano a él. Desesperado, las facciones se endurecieron y Ryouta regresó las bolsas sin preocuparse en acomodarlas.

"¿_Kurokocchi?"_

Insistente empezó a llamarlo, dando enormes pasos, yendo de aquí allá, preguntándole a la gente con la que se topaba sin respuesta alguna. No quería perder la calma, pero ya lo había hecho.

"_¡Maldición!"_

Exasperado se apretó los dientes. Preguntándose mil cosas y pensando lo peor, deseando no haber sido tan idiota e irresponsable. ¿Qué le diría a su padre?, la verdad es que a Ryouta eso era lo último que le preocupaba, porque él, en su mundo, en su cabeza, aseguraba y creía que no existía persona alguna capaz de querer a Tetsuya como él lo hacía.

En su desesperación se topó con la cesta que llevaba Tetsu abandonada frente al estante de libros y revistas.

"Esta es la canasta que llevaba consigo _Kurokocchi"_

Aterrorizado y angustiado sus ojos viajaron rápidos en todas direcciones, reparando en el ala este del local. Allí se encontraba Tetsuya dándole la mano a un total desconocido.

Iracundo, Ryouta corrió hasta ellos, arrebatándole a ese sujeto su querido hermanito.

"¡¿Qué dia-"

Sorprendiéndolo.

"¡¿Quién diablos te crees llevándote los hermanos de otros?!"

Ryouta no le dio oportunidad al otro de siquiera saber qué estaba ocurriendo porque ya se hallaba gritándole fúrico. Ni siquiera se percato de que su enojo estaba lastimando a Tetsu al sujetarle tan fuerte de la muñeca.

"¡¿Qué preten-"

"¡Cierra la boca!"

Pero antes de que Ryouta pudiera continuar con su alegato ese sujeto le tiró un puñetazo directo a la cara, tumbándolo hacia atrás y sorprendiendo a todos, pero más a Tetsu que fue liberado por el sorpresivo golpe atestado.

"¿A-ah?"

Estaba desconcertado, en verdad que Ryouta lo estaba. Nunca hubiera esperado que algo como ello ocurriera. Incrédulo se llevó la mano a la mejilla, sin poder creerse lo sucedido.

"Cállate. Un tipo que no sabe cuidar apropiadamente de otros no tiene derecho de insultar a los demás. Tu hermano estaba solo, ni siquiera te diste cuenta hasta hace unos minutos ¿no?"

"Yo-"

Las palabras del individuo lo hicieron sentirse avergonzado, impotente, porque lo que él le decía era totalmente cierto.

"Lo traje aquí para que pudieran localizarlo lo más pronto posible"

Eso último le hizo ruborizarse, pero ello empeoró cuando Ryouta quizo agradecerle y ya más tranquilo volteó a ver a la persona que le hablaba.

Sintió como un rayo, helado y resplandeciente lo electrocutó. Frente a él se encontraba un niño, era un niño, más bajito que él, tanto que incluso Atsushi era más alto pese a estar en segundo grado. Quizás ¿cuarto grado? Pero ello no era lo más impactante en él sino sus grandes y expresivos ojos que le adornaban esas facciones adorables que poseía. Era extraño pero pese a su aspecto aniñado tenía un aura madura y parecida a la de su pa-

"¿Eh?, ¿a dónde vas?"

No se percató de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que vio al otro moverse con la clara intención de marcharse.

"¿Hah?"

Su pregunta no fue bien recibida y el niño así lo espetó al enarcar una de sus oscuras cejas.

"Espera, quiero disculparme por lo de hace un momento y agradecerte por haber cuidado de mi hermano"

Incorporándose rápidamente, le sonrío, tímido, apenado y un tanto animado.

"Por favor"

Le dijo cuando le extendió la mano, esperando ser correspondido. Sin embargo el niño solo se quedó observándole con esa mirada tranquila, estoica, para después girarse no sin antes decirle:

"No es necesario. Solo no lo vuelvas a perder de vista"

Eso lo destrozó, y en el momento en que le mostro esa delgada y pequeña espalda, Ryouta sintió la necesidad de detenerlo.

"¡Espera!"

Sujetándolo de la muñeca, importándole nada, ni la clara sorpresa de aquel niño que pronto frunció las cejas y trató de zafarse un par de veces.

"¡Hey, suéltame estúpido!"

El vocabulario poco lindo y la actitud arisca asombró a Ryouta, pero eso no hizo que lo soltara.

"Al menos dime tu nombre"

Enserio quería saberlo, por una rara sensación, por un motivo que más tarde sabría entender. Pero ahora era lo único que le importaba saber. Lo vio meditar un rato, torciendo la boca y despertando tras ese gesto un calor en el estomago que lo regocijó un poco. Cuando el niño pareció decidirse y abrió los labios, la voz de alguien más los distrajo.

"¡Ah, Kasamatsu, aquí estabas ¿eh?"

Y tras ello, el niño se liberó de su amarre, y Ryouta permaneció quieto. Desilusionándose en el instante en que se apartó de él sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

"Dijiste que estarías en la sección de revistas pero no te encontramos. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Dos tipos se habían acercado a ellos. Llamándole la atención el hecho de que eran más altos que él y lucían mucho mayores. Cuando reparó en el uniforme que llevaban puesto se dio cuenta de que se trataba de estudiantes de secundaria.

"Estaba ayudando a un niño perdido"

"Que amable eres"

"¿Un niño?, ¿por qué no mejor una linda chica?"

"No digas idioteces"

Pronto engulleron al niño con su plática, dejándolo atrás. Observó cómo se alejaba, y Ryouta susurró el nombre bordado del lado del corazón en el chaleco de aquel chico de ojos azul metálico.

"Kaijou"

Su móvil empezó a vibrar y Tetsuya tiró de su pantalón.

"Ryouta-_nii-san"_

No le replicó, ni dejo de ver en dirección de donde se había desaparecido aquel hermoso niño. Sacando de su bolsillo el celular y respondiendo ausente.

"Ya vamos"

Tomó de la mano a Tetsuya, pagando el libro antes y dejando atrás todos los dulces que no necesitaba, ni hoy ni nunca más.

Al llegar al auto, Tetsuya se encontró con un silencio sepulcral. Cada uno de sus hermanos lucía demacrado, apático. Antes de subir esperó a que Ryouta le ayudara pero su hermano seguía con esa actitud ausente que adoptara desde que salieron del mini súper. La ayuda no llegó porque prácticamente Ryouta lo dejo allí para subirse de inmediato al frente con su padre en un gesto inusual. Así pues Tetsu se adentro por su cuenta, depositando primero el libro y luego el mismo. Una vez arriba Shougo corrió la puerta y su padre encendió el auto para ponerse en marcha.

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo, en un detestable silencio.

Tetsuya fijó la vista en la ventanilla todo el tiempo, viendo pasar el paisaje, reflejándolo en sus inexpresivas pupilas, aferrando inconsciente las manos al libro que obtuviera hace un rato.

Shuuzou alternó la vista del camino con la imagen de Tetsu fija en el retrovisor. Este no era el panorama ni la idea que armara desde un par de días atrás y refinara esa mañana.

Pero las cosas no eran sencillas, y a veces, o casi siempre, extrañaba la tranquilidad y vitalidad que las palabras de _ella_ le dejaban.

El trayecto era el de siempre pero Nijimura podía asegurar que debido a la tensión instalada este se había alargado. Pero hubo un momento en que las cosas parecieron cambiar cuando a Tetsuya se le cayó el libro de las manos tras cruzar un bache.

"¡Ah!"

Daiki dejo su malestar para ayudar a su hermano, pasándole el libro.

"¿Baloncesto?"

Tetsuya asintió.

"Es increíble, ¿no?"

Y gracias a esas sonrisas sinceras entre ese par la pesadez del ambiente se desmoronó y sus pequeñas crías se animaron nuevamente. Shintarou intercambió opiniones sobre algo con Satsuki y Seijuurou se dejaba abrazar por Atsushi que hablaba del miedo que le tenía. Mientras Shougo dormitaba contra el vidrio.

"Hasta que le compraste algo útil"

"Aa"

Se lo dijo, pero Ryouta ni siquiera volteo a verlo, parecía ido, centrado en otra cosa y Nijimura pese a su curiosidad lo dejo ser. Sin saber que Ryouta había encontrado en un local localizado al norte de la ciudad lo que él 13 años atrás.

* * *

つつく…


End file.
